Project 'K'
by Kittenyoukai
Summary: Three sisters Kikyo, Kagura, and Kagome, all genetically engineered by their father in hopes to combine human and demon DNA. When Sesshomaru is assigned as their bodyguard he begins to relive a past he didn't want to remember and stay withing the lines of bodyguard.
1. Assignment 1 Saving Me

Miroku spun around in the chair to his office absentmindedly as three pictures were splayed across his desk. His fingers curled together resting beneath his chin as he continued spinning recalling his earlier phone conversation.

_Miroku sat at his office desk when his secretary walked into the room, back turned to him as she held a large stack of folders in her arms. His eyes immediately traveled to the ample swelling along her backside. He pushed out a sigh of satisfaction and groaned appreciatively as he watched her hips sashay towards him. If only she was not so far away, he could reach out and touch her luscious bottom. "So Sango my dear, have I ever told you that you are an amazing looking woman?"_

_The woman snapped her head around quickly and glared at the man she knew as her boss. "Yes Mr. Houshi, plenty of times have I heard you and you don't seem to miss a beat to tell me." She growled through gritted teeth._

_He grinned ear to ear placing his head in his chin to admire her figure beneath her clothing. "Well I do give credit to a beauty when I see one."_

_Sango's heels clicked against the tile floor of the office as she made her way to his desk and set the stack of papers own. "Are you referring to my actual looks or are you strictly admiring my behind again?"_

"_Dear Sango while you behind is divine, I was talking about you all the way from head to toe."_

_Sango scrunched her face into a sneer before blowing out air in a small 'humph'. "In other news you have a call from a Mr. Higurashi on the line and he wants to speak to you immediately."_

_Miroku's eyes went wide as he heard the name Higurashi, surely she was not talking about _THE_ Higurashi, could she? "Did you by chance catch his first name?"_

_Sango presses her finger to her bottom lip in thought. "I believe it was Tanao Higurashi, he is still on the line if you wish to speak to him."_

_Miroku nodded enthusiastically. "Please do Sango, right away."_

_As soon as she left out the room his office phone rang. Breathing in deeply to calm himself and picked up the phone. "Hello Mr. Higurashi, this is Miroku Houshi speaking, how may I be of assistance to yoy?"_

"_Ah, Mr. Houshi so nice to talk to you, a couple of colleagues of mine have told me you are the dispatch of security along with personal body guards, and that the people you employ get the job done well in fact so I would like to ask for your services."_

_Miroku could hardly contain his excitement inside. "Of course sir, do wish for one for you personally?"_

_The man let out booming laughter over the line. "No not for me son, I'm more than capable of taking care of myself, it's for my three girls that I am worried about, I have already sent their pictures out to you to show you what they look like and also their names and birthdates as well."_

"_Alright sir I will review them all and immediately and assign them personal bodyguards for each of them."_

"_No, I only need one, if that's not a problem?" _

_Miroku raised his eyebrows in thought, but did not question Higurashi's motives. "Alright sir I will be right on it immediately. Have a nice afternoon." He said then hung the phone as the line went dead._

This could be it for him; the biggest turning point in his career now rode on this case. Being the head of security dispatch meant that he had a big role in finding the perfect security or body guard not for one, but three people, but who could he assign such an important.

Well the question of who was tough, because as he looked at the pictures he knew assigning a male could be a problem, the three girls in the picture were beautiful, and he knew for sure that if he assigned a male he would at least develop feelings for one of them, but at the same time he hesitated to assign a female as well because Higurashi wanted all three of the girls to be protected and there were no females on the force that could handle three girls at once.

This was indeed a problem for him and he needed some help. He reached over to press button to the intercom at the edge of his desk. "Sango could you come in my office please?" If anyone could help him figure it out, Sango could, she was the one person who he turned when he was stuck in a rut.

Sango pushed open the door to his office, and once again he could not stop himself from sighing. No matter how many times he saw her he could not stop himself from admiring her looks. "What is it this time?"

"I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place Sango and I need your help."

She crossed her arms over her chest and his eyes traveled to the emphasis it put on her breast. "What's your dilemma, and it better not be because you could not find a woman to bare you a child, because I swear…"

Miroku put his hands up in mock surprise. "Why Sango I would never think to ask such a thing, although if you are willing…" He trailed off and smiled in her direction again.

"I do not have time for games Mr. Houshi." She let out in a growl.

He loved when she said his name it made him shiver. "Well you see the problem is I have to dispatch security guard to _three_ girls."

Sango's eyes brightened immensely. "Really, does that mean I finally get to go out on an assignment?"

Miroku's face changed to a serious expression. "Now Sango, you know there is no way I'm going to let you go out there to get yourself hurt."

Her face immediately fell and her eyes dimmed. "Please, I really want to, I know I can do well, even better than some of the other demon women around here, and you know that yourself."

He almost caved when he heard her plead to him, but he regained his composure. "Sango, I said no, I will not have you out there risking your life."

Sango slammed her hands against the desk her eyes begging him to comply. "Please Miroku, I've been trained to fight all my life, you don't understand how much I want this, and how badly I need to do this."

Miroku knew he lost his composure when she said his name. He loved it when his name fell from her pouty pink lips, and the way she begged made his mind travel to other places that nearly had him salivating for her. If only he could have her beg like that for him. "Okay Sango you win."

Her eyes danced in joy as she clasped her hands together. "Oh thank you Mr. Houshi, you don't have a thing to worry about I promise-"

"But," he held up his hands to silence her. "Not for this case."

Sango was fuming inside her skin, how could he lead her on like that to make her think that he was going to let her go? She was more than qualified for this job, and yet he stuck her in the office all day to be his secretary. When she applied for this job she wanted the position of bodyguard and even went as far as fighting men and women, human and demon alike to prove her worth- that she could be better than any of them combined and all he could do was put her behind a desk and stare at her all day like a china doll!

Miroku could see the inner conflict inside her mind and stopped her before she could go into a rage. "Sango dear calm down and listen, this assignment is very important to me and as much as I trust you, believe me I do, I need you hear because you are excellent at your job, but also Higurashi is a man of serious business and wants one bodyguard for three girls."

Sango became confused and tilted her head to the side. "Just one for three girls, does he not realized how unsafe that is; even a demon would have a hard time handling that type of mission."

"My implications exactly, and believe me I have tried to reason with him about this, but he is not budging and inch, and I am all about customer satisfaction, but the problem now leads to who could I give to this assignment to?"

Sango sat on the edge of his desk and raised her eyes to the ceiling. "What about Bankotsu from the seven brothers, or Hiten maybe, they all seem well off to handle this problem."

"As much as I would love to assign them, there is also the problem of them being womanizers as well, and though I have never had the problem with them guarding women before there are three all together to consider and being a man like myself I would know the temptation would be too much." His eyes once again wandered to the sight of her bottom being enhanced by his desk.

Sango rolled her eyes. "Of course you would know are you talking for yourself from firsthand experience."

Miroku gave her a mischievous grin. "Perhaps I am perhaps not, but back to the matter at hand."

Sango shook off his smile and then continued to ponder. "So we need someone who is strong enough to handle three girls and will not let temptation come before his job unlike some people here." Sarcasm laced her voice deeply. "Is there any man who does not seem as though he cares about women in general let alone anything regarding women in that matter?

Both parties pondered the candidate they could choose for what seemed like hours until they light went off in Sango's head. "I have just the person who could do this."

"Do tell."

A sly smirk curved on her lips. "How about we give an old friend of ours a call?" She hopped off the desk and went straight to the file cabinet.

He was nervous about the look she was giving almost as though she had gone mad. "Who, may I ask?" He watched as she reached in the back of the cabinet to pull out a manila folder and throw it on his desk. Miroku picked up the file hesitantly and opened it up. He looked at the name and back as Sango. "This is exactly why I keep you here in the office." He laughed reaching out for his phone. Quickly he dialed the number on the paper. A few rings and the he finally heard the sound of the voice on the other line answer _'Hello'_. "Hello Sesshomaru, I have an assignment, that I think suits you perfectly."

Tanao Higurashi stood on the balcony watching his three girls outside on the practice field. They were all part of his greatest creations of human, miko, and demon genetic manipulation he called 'Project 'K''. Each girl was made with a combination of his genetic material and the sample of a female donor. For years he spent studying the chromosomal pairings of demons and humans and combining them together with appropriate amino sequences.

So many times had the paired sequences failed on him causing a multiple mutations of the form because if simple point mutations and deletions. It also did not help that the chromosomal alignment was a tedious task to do as well. Demons like humans possessed 23 chromosome pairs altogether, but at the same time the pairs had different arrangements which allowed them to possess their supernatural abilities. Miko's on the other hand were not as complicated since they were the same as normal humans just blessed with holy powers in their hands.

After so many tries with demon genetics he was able to match and stabilize them to create his very first girl Kagura. Tanao eyes drifted over to Kikyo who practiced her archery. Her marksmanship was beyond compare like the woman she came from, but her eyes were still and cold with a complex mind. She was strong in her spiritual powers, but she lacked when it came to social standards. Finally his eyes moved to the youngest of the three girls, Kagome.

The sound of the door bell ringing alerted him that his company had arrived. He waited with baited breath as the servant answered the door and their footsteps echoed against the plush carpet until they reached him on the balcony. "Sir Mr. Taisho has arrived." The woman bowed her head to the man in front of her.

"Thank you Kimi," Tanao nodded his head in the direction of the woman, but he never took his eyes off his girls. "Mr. Taisho, I'm glad you could make it. Come on over here."

Sesshomaru studied the man in front of him a while longer then sauntered his way over to the edge of the balcony. Over the edge he saw the three young women. His nose twitched slightly as he scented the air. His mind memorized their scents, indenting them into his memory. They were who he was supposed to protect. He watched them with practiced ease show off their skills, each one's powers flaring, all except one. His eyes shifted to girl who flipped through the pages of her book. He could tell just by the way she looked that what she was reading was enticing to her. Every so often her features would shift from delight, to anxiousness, before changing once again. He let his eyes roam over them one last time making sure that he remembered their features and scents down to the last detail.

He turned back towards Tanao. "As you know my name is Sesshomaru Taisho, and it is to my understanding that I am to care for you three girls, correct?"

Tanao nodded his head. His eyes were soft and warm when he looked at his three girls, but Sesshomaru saw different when those eyes turned towards him. He moved from the balcony hands situated behind his back. This was about business and from the look he held it was serious. They walked in silence, the scrunching of carpet beneath their feet. "I have some important things to talk to you about Sesshomaru." Tanao finally spoke and settled down on a plush chair near a chimney. "I called your agency in order to protect my girls, in that you are correct, but more importantly I only you want there to aid them when the situation becomes too dire." He paused, waiting for any questions that may have come from Sesshomaru. "Also I have not too much concern for Kagura and Kikyo, as you saw the can hold well off on their own, but Kagome, she is the one I am most concerned about."

_If the others are well off then, why does the one need to be safe guarded?_ Sesshomaru mused to himself.

"I know what you are thinking Sesshomaru, 'why does the girl need special attention?' I would assume. What do you know about my company and what we do, Sesshomaru?"

"It is to my understanding that you have set out to do the recombination of human, demon, and priestess genetics, but that is all that I know."

Tanao nodded his head in agreement. "You would be correct in saying so, but there is so much more than that Sesshomaru. As you know this day in age, priestesses, demons, and humans live among one another, and the time of war has long been over. There are even those who have reconciled their differences with one another from simple mutual agreements and some to bonding to one another forever in marriage or mating, in demon terms. Have you ever thought of such Taisho?"

Sesshomaru's face remained impassive, but had he been outside of his work he would have sneered at the thought of mating. Women were such shallow creatures, that he could hardly stand the thought of bonding to one for all eternity. Most women were out for money looks or in some cases a good rut. His thoughts flashed back to the one woman he had known, but chased the thoughts away. No, he preferred to live his life in the solitude he had come to enjoy. "I prefer to live my life alone."

Tanao shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "Well it does happen and eventually demons may want to have children with their human mates, but only few embryos survive the developmental process whether the woman carrying the unborn child human or demon. I know your brother for example is a half-demon."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes in distaste, knowing that someone else knew the shame that his father had brought upon his lineage, by coupling with a human woman. The main question was how did Higurashi about the past he kept buried deep underground, behind him.

Tanao only smirked. "I am a scientist, and with the title entails that I do various and thorough research on anything, and that includes people, especially when it concerns the safety of my three girls. I know enough about you Sesshomaru to deem you trustworthy enough to protect my girls you need not worry I have no use for the other information I found."

How far back had this man dug into his past, and how much did Tanao find about. If anything his private life was his own and no one else needed to pry, but if Tanao did know anything else he did not say anything about it.

"I do not know why, but there is something about the alignment of your chromosomes that disrupts the growth of the embryo, where it starts to accelerate the developmental process so that demon pregnancies last about six month's maximum. I am unsure why, but my guess is that because demons are always fighting for whatever reason so the developmental phase of your children has to go by quickly, but it is just a speculation on my part."

Sesshomaru nodded his head in agreement. "It is true that back in the feudal era having a pregnant mate was dangerous because the females bodies spent so much time catering to the needs to their children they leave themselves open for attack."

Tanao considered this new information and was pleased with the new information. "You must tell me more on demon behaviors I must say that I am quite interested and want to further my studies so that I can know more."

A tremor went down Sesshomaru's spine as he felt his aura flare to life. _This feeling, it has been to long since I felt it._ It was a memorable feeling, and very…unwelcomed. He turned his golden eyes to the doorway where one of the girls stood. She looked at with cold calculating eyes. She spread out her aura to push up against him. Sesshomaru in turn could feel his pulse quickening preparing for a battle.

Tanao watched the display with light amusement. This was the first time he saw in full action the flair of powers from a demon like Sesshomaru. The feel of the power radiating from him may have been small, but there was force even he being a human could feel it. The longer he sat there the more it became intense to where the tension in the air was starting to make him choke. "Alright Kikyo that's enough."

As quickly as she forced it out Kikyo pulled back her powers and bowed her head in his direction. "Welcome, I hope you do well to protect us." With that said Kikyo continued on her way down the hall.

"I was not informed that I would be dealing with a priestess. I thought they were gone from existence."

Tanao shrugged simply and reclined back in his chair. "They practically are, it was hard to find lineage of a woman who was a priestess but I found one and that was how I managed to create Kikyo."

Sesshomaru would have shook his head in distaste had he not had so many years of practiced ease and control over his emotions. Here he was playing safeguard to a priestess, which that tidbit of information was omitted from the files. He was sure because there was no doubt in his mind he would have missed the information about the woman. "Is there any more surprises that I should be aware of?"

"Not particularly, as you noticed Kikyo is a priestess, Kagura is partial human and partial half demon, whereas Kagome is practically a human."

The word practically did not sit well with him. "Practically, you say?"

"A discussion for another time at best perhaps Sesshomaru." Tanao stood from his chair abruptly before turning to leave Sesshomaru to his own thoughts.

Kagome applauded lightly before closing her book. She heaved a sigh of closure with a smile on her face. Finally she had finished the entire novel series and after so many heart wrenching moments it came to an end, sadly.

The wind flew around her shaking the trees to where the creaking of their branches could be heard. She watched in the middle of the field as her two sisters faced one another seeing as that was the only thing she could do. After all she, unlike her sisters Kagura and Kikyo, was human and there were limits to what she could do.

She felt a slight wave of jealousy wash over watching her sisters out do themselves time and time again with their daily training she was forced to act like a normal human, and there was nothing else special about her. _Well except my eye color._ She thought to herself, but at least she was alive and well, that was the important matter.

The wind started up fierce once ore. She huffed in irritation. Every single time they would get out of control and somehow she would get caught up in their but not this time. Last time she almost got pinned to the tree she was reading by with Kikyo's arrow and the time before that Kagura's tornado almost carried her off. She was lucky to be able to get away, but the book she was reading at the time, not so much. "Do you guys mind?" She yelled over the raging winds.

Kagura and Kikyo kept at their battle not able to hear Kagome's small voice over the roaring wind. Kagome hung her head in defeat there was no way that she was going to be heard over their battle, they never heard her. Picking up her books she walked back to the forest like area of the yard to collect her thoughts. She breathed in the air surrounding them, it was crisp and clean. The ray of the sun brushed against her skin leaving her feeling warm. She loved the nature around her it seemed that she merged with the feelings of nature every time she walked through the forest.

She came to a stop when she reached the brick wall. She always hated the ugly, gnarled cement that surrounded the lush green forest it reminded her of the truth too much. As long as she was what she was she could never go outside these walls. Her father created the forest in order to get a feel of the outside world, but how could she when there was no real human interaction aside from his colleagues who came to run a check over her every once in a while to be sure she was stabilized and her genetic structure would not collapse. She knew that was not the extent of being around humans. She wanted more than that, she wanted to get outside of these walls and see what was out there, what life was really like.

Kikyo and Kagura did not mind being behind walls, but she did. She understood though why her father would not let her be. After all her father was the one who discovered a way to stabilized human genetics with demons and generate priestesses with powers as they did in feudal era so he was by far important person and they had the potential to be exterminated. Still that did not stop her from wanting to be outside of the walls of her backyard. _There is more to life beyond these walls._ She thought rubbing her hand along the gravel.

"Kagome."

Kagome turned to the sound of her father's voice. She looked up to the camera mounted on the wall as the red light flashed. "Yes father?" She spoke to the camera.

"Come inside you have guest to greet. Bring your sister Kagura too."

Kagome stared at the camera in disbelief. Did he really think that she could stop Kagura and Kikyo in the middle of their fight? She gulped and hung her head in defeat as she made her way back to her feuding sisters. Taking a step in she called their names hoping they could hear her over the sound of rushing winds, but they only continued. She moved in a bit closer and tried again, maybe they would see her in their peripheral vision line.

Kagura held her fan close to her chest breathing deeply. Her chest rose and fell harshly as she waited for another attack from Kikyo. "You're getting better Kikyo soon you may be able to beat me."

Kikyo rose her bow and notched another arrow to the string. "I have no qualms in my mind that I will soon defeat you Kagura." She too was out of breath from their battle but her exterior hardly showed it.

Kagura laughed at her sister. "You can quit your bravado sis, you know I always win. Your arrows will be knocked away by my wind and there is nothing you can do to stop that. It is now time to end this, Dance of the Dragon!" Kagura called forth her special abilities and aimed the spiraling tornado towards Kikyo.

Kikyo reached behind her for arrows only to find that her quiver was empty.

"What's the matter Kikyo you run outta arrows, unlike you I control the wind and that is limitless."

Kikyo waited until the swirling vortex approached her. When it was within a few meters of her she called upon a barrier to shield her from her. The rough winds rushed over the barrier striking against it. Expanding her powers she pushed away the wind redirecting its course. "Only a fool would depend on just their weapons alone Kagura."

Kagura gritted her teeth in annoyance. "I see you have learned something new."

They both paused when they had heard Kagome's screams over the wind. They both looked up to see her caught up in the vortex that Kikyo had shifted. Quickly Kikyo grabbed and arrow from a nearby tree and notched it on her bow. Surrounding the arrow with her aura she released it into the vortex. They wind dispelled immediately leaving Kagome to fall.

_Oh no I'm going to be killed for sure._ Kagome thought as she pressed her eyelids together tightly.

"Kagura, go!"Kikyo shouted.

Kagura ran forward, hoping to reach Kagome in enough time before she hit the ground. _I won't make it in time to save her. _Kagura thought. She pushed her legs to go faster hoping her demonic speed would be enough.

Over the balcony a blur shot over the railing. Kagura paused in her run as she felt a powerful demonic aura move past her towards her sisters falling form.

Kagome waited for the impact to come, but instead felt the acceleration of her fall decrease. Daring to open her eyes she looked up to see amber slit eyes looking at her. To say she was shock was an understatement, but she turned to look towards the ground to find she was still in the air, but was slowly descending towards it. She gripped onto her saviors neck, deathly afraid of heights. "Please don't let go." She breathed out quickly.

Sesshomaru listened to the thrum of her heart as she panicked from the tower height. "Do not worry I won't let go." He stated simply.

When his feet touched the ground she still held a tight grip on his neck. Her sisters rushed to her checking her over for any wounds. "I'm alright I think." She told them as she loosened her hold on her savior.

Sesshomaru removed his arm from around her waist letting her sisters take her into an embrace. Tanao rushed outside his hands gripping his knees as he hunched over to catch his breath. "Kagome are you okay?" He asked checking his daughter for any wounds.

Kagome gave her father a reassuring smile and nodded her head firmly. "I'm okay dad."

Tanao sighed in relief. He was becoming too old for this. "Thank goodness." He then turned his head to Sesshomaru and nodded his thanks to him. "If we are all settled then I would like to introduce you to a guest."

The three girls turned to the man who had saved Kagome. Sesshomaru took a step forward his hands tucked behind his back. "My name is Sesshomaru and starting today I will be the personal bodyguard for you three girl."


	2. Assignment 2 The Past Relives

Kagome was shocked at the news of having a new bodyguard around them. It was not if they did not have enough protection outside of the house, but now they were going to be safeguarded inside the house as well. _Could father be up to something?_ She thought to herself as she watched her sisters from the corner of her eye. Kikyo seemed indifferent to the situation, but her face was always impassive and Kagome could never tell what she was thinking. Kagura on the other hand was very visible with her emotions with arms crossed over her chest with her lips poked out in a pout she huffed and turned away from the demon. "What a waste of time, it isn't obvious that we could take care of ourselves without your help?"

Sesshomaru arched a silver eyebrow. Though his face said nothing he felt his pride been insulted, by a half demon no less. He had to reign in his temper. She was defiant and beneath him. How he wished for the days to go back to him being the Lord of the West then he would have not given a second thought to let her head roll. He would put this meager girl in her place so long as he was to guard them. He despised when people disrespected him and though his title was long buried he still was a force stronger than most. "Though you say that you are capable of taking care of yourself, girl, you did not prove it earlier with your actions of watching your human sister when you nearly caused her death."

Kagura bared her fangs at the man for his insolence. "I do hope you realize that accidents do happen, and while I do thank you for saving Kagome's life that was a one time thing." Kagura huffed again and made her way up the stairs ignoring the waves of disdain rolling around the room.

Kagome watched as Kikyo bowed her head in thanks and made her way up the stairs, leaving Kagome and Sesshomaru to themselves in the room. Her father had been long gone shortly after introductions were made. Kagome observed the man as he stared in the direction her two sisters had left. She noticed his silver hair cascading down his back, brushing at his boot covered ankles, and was envious to the length and color. He was definitely tall especially for someone like her who barely brushed five foot four inches, he was at least and foot taller than her at the most. He stood tall and pristine and she could she his face closed and guarded like he waited for someone to approach him from any direction. She supposed that was part of the life of being a demon guard. Still her question of what he was here for bounced in her mind.

She jumped when his eyes came to rest on her, and she could have sworn that she froze on the spot at his frigid gaze. Those amber eyes pierced through her almost at the instant he set them on her. She stammered slightly when she came out of her daze and sprinted down the hallway feeling his eyes on her the entire way. How embarrassed she was when she was caught staring at him and mentally berated herself for being so rude. _Good going Kagome he probably thinks you're a freak now._She pushed the thought away when she finally made it to the library; her sanctuary.

She skipped in happily making her way to find the book keeper. "Akitoki, are you here?" Kagome called when she found the front desk empty without the quiet librarian.

She heard the sound of cluttering and clashing round the corner and laughed. If anything she knew, she knew what that sound meant when she came into the library. She rounded multiple bookshelvesfollowing the groans of pain. When she came upon the clutter of books and the disgruntled librarian she laughed at the typical scene of the young librarian covered head to toe in books. His sandy brown hair disturbed from its normal ponytail and his body sprawled by a nearby ladder was all the explanation she needed for what happened to the man before her. She extended her hand down to pull the disgruntled man from the pile of books as he ran a hand through his hair rubbing the bump starting to form.

Once on his feet Kagome tended to the bump on his head whilst the both chuckled. "As always Akitoki you never cease to amaze me about how you tend to injure yourself. A death by books is in your near future." She bantered playfully.

Akitoki moved to the floor to pick up the books quickly. "Yeah well I'd die a happy man at that point if only to be buried by knowledge." He laughed when he expertly stacked the books back on the shelf. "What brings you here today Kagome, let me guess another fiction book about girls romance." He teased.

Kagome batted at his arm playfully for him teasing her. "Stop it Akitoki you know that it's the only thing I love to read."

Truth was reading was the only thing at connected her to the outside the world to give her an idea what real girls were like. If she ever got the chance to go beyond the walls of her confinement then she could try things on her own. For now reading was the only link to the outside world as to what teenage girls did. Biologically she was supposed to be at least sixteen years of age meaning she would be in her second or third year of high school by now. She just wanted to be like other girls and worry about simple things like make-up and hair care, not if she was genetically stable enough to see the next day.

Akitoki ducked beneath the desk to hand Kagome a box. She beamed whilst eagerly prying open its contents. She jumped with joy when she found another book waiting for her. She squealed with delight and crushed the librarian into a tight hug. "Oh Akitoki thank you so much."

To feel the brush of her chest against his own was more than he expected, and Akitoki could feel the heat rising to his face. He returned the girls affection quickly and pried her from his body. If her father would have seen that scene surely he would have been castrated; even if she had initiated the contact. Though Tanao may have seemed like a stern man, but when it came to his daughters' he was soft and protective as any other father would be; especially with his youngest.

Kagome looked at Akitoki confused. "Is there something wrong?"

He had to remind himself that Kagome had no idea of the workings of the inner male and was by far innocent minded. Still he did not mind because that made her all the more pleasant to be around. Her smile was pure and undaunted and she always welcomed him with open arms. She knew not of the cruelty that the world outside the world had to offer, and he hoped she would never have to learn. Never did he want to see her smile fade away.

He returned from his musings to find her blue eyes shimmering with concern. He placed his hands on her head and briskly rubbed her head assuring all was well. When he managed to convince her that no harm was to him she smiled brightly and chattered away.

Sesshomaru had watched the display from far away and was disgusted by the open display of affection. It was obvious the man was attracted to the girl, yet he pushed her away. The girl had thrown herself at him, not thinking twice about what it was she was doing. _She has to be pretending, there is no way she is that oblivious about what she's doing to him._ He despised women and their trickery. They were all the same, they would compel men with their charm and act as though they did nothing wrong. Such conniving creatures' women were to lure men in with temptation of their bodies and promise of sex. No matter what species they all remained the same, lustrous creatures; that was why he no longer dealt with them not after her, never again.

Still though, as he observed her and sifted through her scent he could smell her purity still in tact, as well as her sisters and there were not many traces of male scents on them except the guards and her father. Albeit those could have been from a simple run in or being in their presence for a short period of time. From what he understood the girls were not allowed to leave outside the gates for fear that whoever may be targeting Tanao and his research could capture the girls, so there was no way to come in contact with other males. That did not mean that they could not sneak out.

He turned his eyes towards the ceiling where he could hear the priestess shuffling around her room, and the wind witch grumbling about. Something still plagued his mind about what Tanao had said earlier. He was quick to reveal what the other two girls were, but the third one he seemed hesitant at the most. '_She's practically human.'_ The words danced around in his head and the more he looked at her the more she seemed nothing more than a normal human. _But he said 'practically', what did he mean?_ His curiosity was piqued and hated the fact because it was one of his faults.

He stretched out his aura to encase her to see it there was something he could detect from her. He let a small dose of it stretch its way to push against her, but not to overpower her aura. He waited patiently as it slowly slithered towards her so not to overwhelm the girl. If he was not careful he could overtake her and send her into shock with his power. He waited as it approached her; coiling around her ankle then immediately dissipated away. _What? _He narrowed his eyes to the girl to find her snap her head towards him. _That's not possible, it's as if she sensed my aura and pushed it away. _As he looked at her, he sensed nothing out of the ordinary beyond physical, and he tested her scent again and there was no trace of demon on her, just a girl. He bit back a growl to keep his features in check; she should have not known he was there he made no sound to alert her of his being.

She approached him cautiously the nervousness wafting off of her. This girl caused him so much displeasure in such a short moment of time. He watched her wring her hands together in nervousness. For a moment they stared at one another until his vision became obscured with her midnight blue hair. "Forgive my rudeness for earlier, I never did properly thank you for saving me earlier Mr. Taisho. Also I wanted to you to excuse my sisters' behavior she's kind of ill-tempered to strangers."

He continued to observe Kagome and stared at the human male who was near her. "Quite welcome, it is part of my job." At least one of the girls knew respect for those who were superior. He did not care if came off as rude to her, he was beyond frustrated with what just happened. To have his aura dissipate like that almost as if it shied away from hers mad him beyond livid.

Kagome bid Akitoki farewell before rushing off to her father to find out once and for all what is it he was trying to do. She had never seen him bring in a bodyguard before and never did he do anything without reason. She pushed down the hallway into the lab. She paused in front the automatic doors to and took a deep breath. She hated coming into the lab because every time she went into the lab she was poked and prodded. Still they were nice people. She placed her hand over the scanner waiting until it recognized her DNA before the doors slid open.

It was dark inside the lab with small amounts of light pouring from over the highlights. It made the room illuminated to see without straining the eyes and it made it eerie. She moved left and right of the over the cords of the test tubes. She looked for her father among the coats and dark of the room. "Dad?" She called tentatively. When she found him his was lost deep in thought, scribbling notes down on a sheet of paper. She tried again to call him.

He paused then softened his hardened features. "Kagome, sweetie what brings you here?"

Kagome watched as he stuck a needle into the small blob in a test tube. She wondered if that was going to be another sister or maybe a little brother instead. "Dad is there a reason that we were assigned another bodyguard?"

"I have no idea what you mean Kagome."

By the twitch in his mouth Kagome could tell he was lying. Her father was transparent as ever when it came to her observation skills, but maybe because of the fact that he loved them so much that he let himself relax and his poker face became waves of expression. She knew her father and he never did something that did not make sense without some ulterior motive, and hiring a body guard for them made no sense what so ever.

She marched behind her father and tugged at his ear length hair. Upon closer inspection she noticed a few sprigs of grew hair start to appear. He was getting older by the day, if one considered forty-three old, and there was nothing she could do about it except be here for him. She remembered the days she grew up happy with the caring man that she came to know as her father. Even if she was genetically made she still had some of his genetic information running through her body. She was saddened that he spent most of his days trapped within the lab when there was so much more he could be doing. "Dad do ever feel trapped inside this lab?"

Caught off guard by the question he nearly dropped the beaker nestled in his palms. He gained his composure clearing his throat. "No, not really, why do you ask?"

She shook her head and walked around the lab some more. She stepped over wires carefully looking at the different objects labeled. She went to the very back to the artificial wombs. She spotted the empty pod that had a name across scratched across the top. It was here where everything started, where she was born, or rather made and grew into what she was today. She knelt next to the pod observing every inch of it. She was shocked when the sound of clothes rustling reached her ears. Her father knelt next to her by the tube his, face scrunched with a small smile. His hand brushed against the tube with a content sigh leaving his lips. "I remember that day so vividly."

She didn't need to ask, she knew what day he was referring to. She leaned her head onto his shoulder and closed her eyes. She loved her father so much and despite his ways she knew he loved her too without a doubt.

Tanao pulled Kagome closer to him his arms wrapped around her shoulder as he held his daughter. "Just thinking about it I was just taking you out of your pod and you were such a pink crying bundle, but when I held you and saw your eyes I fell instantly in love with you. Sixteen years go by so fast in the blink of an eye to a father, but to you I'm sure it seems like an eternity. Now you are almost an adult, and I think where has the time gone?"

Kagome hugged her father as his words touched her. "I'll always be here when you need me dad."

A shaky sigh escaped his lips as he held his daughter to him. She was growing up so fast and his other two were as well. He knew had already made his decision long beforehand, but the idea still wreaked his nerves. With a sigh he planted a kiss on his daughters head before coming to terms with his decision. "Kagome, how would like for you and your sisters to go to school?"

Kagome immediately pushed back to search his eyes for truth; her light blue searching for any deceit. _Did he really just ask…? _Her thoughts trailed off before she screamed in delight and threw herself back into his arms. "Oh dad, I would love to!" She exclaimed crushing his neck within her circled arms

Afterwards Kagome raced out the lab to tell her sisters the good news. Tanao rubbed his neck before going back his office in the lab. "As long as she's happy that's the most important thing." He said to no one as he sunk into the chair of his office. On the edge sat a picture that he took into his hands. Looking back at him at a younger age and a woman who stood next to him with their other colleagues all dressed in similar lab coats. He ran his hand over the picture frame with a sad smile gracing his lips. "I'd do anything for to see her smile like that." He set the picture down in front of him and reminisced on the past.

~P*K~

Happy? No. Excited. Yes, but still no. Ecstatic was the word Kagome who have chosen to describe herself at the moment. She practically flew upstairs to her sisters' door and rapidly knocked on Kikyo's door. The girl opened the door quickly her purple aura surrounded her, her bow and arrows gripped in her hand the knuckles white. Not giving her a chance Kagome tackled her down onto the floor excitedly squealing her name.

Kikyo laid on the trying to catch her breath from the unexpected tackle from her younger sister, who at the moment was currently bouncing on her. Kikyo sat up readjusting making Kagome and herself eye to eye. She watched as the blue eyes sparkled as they bore into hers. Kikyo let her face soften before placing a hand on her head. "Kagome calm down, what is it?"

Kagome still bounced on her sister too excited for words. Kagura tapped on the door behind them raising an eyebrow at the two sisters sprawled on the floor. The fact that Kagome got past her to knock Kikyo down was enough to make Kagura curious. "What's going on here?"

Kagome whipped her head around so fast Kagura could hear the light crack the bones made from the intense change. She cringed when Kagome squealed her name as well and launched herself to her. Kagura stumbled with the small girl into the floor of the hallway as Kagome nearly strangled her with the amount of weight she bounced on her stomach with. _Now I get it_. She thought to herself when she realized her and Kikyo were in the same position. Kagura sat up and pinched her sisters' cheeks. "You little brat what's got you all excited."

Even with her cheeks within Kagura's claws it was still not enough to deter her mood. She shook her face free from her claws. "Dad said we could go to school!"

Kikyo and Kagura exchanged surprised expressions then finally settled back to normal. "I supposed the time has come to where wants to see how we act outside in the real world after running so many other test on us." Kikyo stated simply. Though her voice was bored her eyes were somewhat brighter.

"Who cares for the reasons, we finally get to get out for once." Kagura howled loudly through the house as she jumped up and down with Kagome's their hands clasped together. The two sisters grabbed Kikyo's hands and spun around in circles as excitement ran through them. Laughter escaped the girls as they thought of the things they wanted to experience from the adventure. "So when do we start?"

Kagome slowed down a stared at her sisters who were antsy for the answer. She felt sweat drip down her brow at the obvious anticipation on Kagura's face and Kikyo tried her best to seem disinterested, but she too stared at Kagome waiting for the answer. "I don't know I ran out the room before I could get the chance to ask. I was just happy to hear we're going outside these walls. I'm sure it'll be soon though."

Kagura grabbed Kagome's cheek between her fingers again while Kikyo flopped down on her bed. "Thanks for getting our hopes up Kagome."

Kagome could only laugh as she jumped on her sister to stop the assault on her face.

~P*K~

When all went to sleep that night Sesshomaru was wide awake patrolling the grounds for any hint of danger. Tanao had told him that he already had the placed heavily guarded to where no one could get in, but Sesshomaru was no fool. He knew no matter who the opponent they woujld find a way to get if they had wanted to. The number one rule he learned in life was never to underestimate an opponent no matter what. Living in the feudal era had taught him such and he always lived by that rule if nothing else.

He slipped through the trees searching for anything out of ordinary. His nose twitched on high alert as he waited for something anything. As he thought about it, he realized he was not too sure as to what he was supposed to look for in the first place. He paused on the tree branch to think. Obviously if someone were to want the research they'd be after the three girls and Tanao himself. Who was the question? Tanao had made it abundantly clear that someone wanted to hunt them down and destroy him and his girls, but never gave any specifics of who or what for that matter. He reclined on the branch of the tree pondering over and over, but only became confused when he had no answer.

He glanced up at the sky noting that the dome over the area prevented a limited view of the night sky. He scoffed and turned back to the Higurashi lab taking note of the three girls in the room. When Miroku was called him said that a mission was suited for him, he never thought he would be babysitting three teenage girls. Miroku should have situated someone of lower stature than one such as himself. In all his years he was trained to be perfection, the killing perfection, and now he dwindled down to nothing more than a common caretaker for a stoic priestess, a wind witch and a human girl.

He missed the open terrains, the view of the night sky so vast. This pity abomination or greenery that was supposed to be a substitute for a forest would pale in comparison to the real thing. Noting was alive here there was wildlife, or any life. No deer thrived on the rushing water, not insects crawled along the trunks of the trees. This was merely a poor imitation of what used to be. His blood yearned for the blood of battle where he could do as he please and bathe in the blood of those who had opposed him. He missed the days where a simple look could strike fear into any man, woman, or child who stood in his path. Now, now he was an elite guard to protect those whom should have feared him, those whom he should be his mortal enemy, and those whom should have no the stature and only live to serve him. Those three girls represented all those things that were and should still be in his life, and that made his and soar through his veins.

~P*K~

Kagome was still giddy with the thought of being able to attend high school like all the other girls she had read about. _Finally, I can be like everyone else._ She could feel what the outside world felt like for the very first time in her life and feel the real things in life. No more artificial simulations of what the wind felt like, no more splices of the suns rays on her skin, no more of anything just real life itself. She could go to school, make friends, 'hang out' as they said and so things like go to the mall, the movies, and even go to little café spots. All the things she thought she would only ever dream of, only ever read about, she was going to do.

She sat at her vanity, running the brush softly through hair as she looked at herself in the mirror. _And maybe I'll meet a boy. _Her cheeks stained red at the thought of finding a boy. In all her novels she read she wondered what it was like when the main character met the boy of her dreams and fell in love with him. When she met a boy, would she fall in love with him? Would they be friends at first then love one another? Would they go out on little dates and grow to care for one another? And then there was kissing! Her whole face heated scarlet at the mere thought of kissing a boy.

Pushing those thoughts away and set the brush down on the dresser. She picked up the book she was currently reading and clutched it to her chest. She hugged the book close spinning around her room letting the skirt of her gown flow. She spun with laughter as she threw herself back onto bed and let out a dreamy sigh. After a while everything would be so wonderful and complete. She wondered what her sisters thought about the whole ordeal and what their plans were once they were outside the walls as well.

Kagome opened the door to her balcony as she waked along the stony railing. She stepped up on the railing to see over the trees, and reached out her hand towards the sky. She watched through the iridescent glass of the dome covering them as the moon shone through the cracks. The thing she wanted most of all was to see the moon in its full beauty and not the segments of light that poured through the slits. She closed her hands as she imagined capturing the moon between her fingers.

When she brought her hands back down she gasped as she saw amber eyes peering at her through the darkness. Though they seemed more to leer at her rather than simply look. She stepped down from the edge quickly taking small steps back towards her room ready to barrel away if needed. Her rational mind was screaming at her danger. It was telling her to run away and call for help, but for some reason she felt compelled to stay rooted to the spot.

Sesshomaru had heard a door opening from the canopy of the trees. He snapped on alert and swiftly mad his way towards the sound. How was someone able to pass through his senses and he not recognize it? When he saw the girl come outside her balcony he searched for anything that might be of danger. Nothing was amiss and he relaxed his taut muscles and watched the girl. She was clad in a night cotton dress that brushed at her calves and her feet were bare, and a book clutched close to her body. He was confused when she climbed on the edge of the railing. Thinking she would endanger herself he resided close by if he was needed. He watched her reach upwards to the sky. He turned his attention towards the rafted dome cover and saw nothing there except light from the moon. She had closed her hands over and gripped hard as though she caught something. What a strange girl she was.

He saw her tense when her eyes landed of him, and the pheromones of fear that caressed his senses. He breathed it in etching it into his mind. It had been far too long since he had smelled fear this strong. It pleased him to know that he was still feared; even it was the tiny slip of a girl. He watched her falter back, her heart pounding pumping the blood though her veins. He could the mass of cells rushing through her body, and yet she still stood there. He crept out of the shadows into the light so that she could see him for he knew her eyes could not make him out in the dark. "It is foolish to put one's self in such a compromising position. I would have thought you had a fear of heights after today's incident."

Kagome relaxed as she saw Mr. Taisho push himself out of the bushel of trees. His silver hair lighted in the streaming light. She had stared at him for the longest time after he had spoke blinked before realizing he had said something. "Well, you would think, but not really Mr. Taisho." She trailed off averting her eyes in every which direction. Truth was that she had been captivated by the way the light had intertwined with his hair illuminating. He looked ethereal with his hair shining in the light and his honey eyes glowing with the dark. He was perfect for the night as though it were where he belonged. "I really do appreciate what you did for me today. I could have been really hurt." _Or even dead._ She shuddered as she pulled her mind away from the dark thoughts.

"You already thanked me before and that will suffice." He leaned back against the tree. "You on the other hand should be going to rest for the night I hear humans need a lot of sleep."

Kagome nodded her head. Though he was cold and guarded it did not bother her in the bit. "What about you are you not going to sleep?" She asked tentatively when he made no move to return to the house.

Sesshomaru would have clicked his tongue at the girl for her silly question. "I must be awake to protect you while you sleep." When saw her ready to banter against him and pester him with more questions, he quickly cut her off. "I do not require much sleep; it is a rare occurrence for me to need sleep."

Satisfied with his answer she returned to her room after bidding him good night. He didn't reply to her bid and waited until he say her close her curtains to return to patrol the open area. It jostled him to see the look of concern flash across her face when he told his lack of sleep. He remembered when there another who had looked at him that same way when they had first met and he never thought he would think of her again.

**And there you have it my lovelies the second installment of this fic~ I have many ideas and directions on where this story can go and I'm so excited to present it all to you. I am an irregular poster so I would suggest you add me to the subscription list or something so when I update you will know. By the way I am a science major so half the things I said and going to say aren't just mumbo jumbo. Lol**


End file.
